


taste of her

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [24]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tragic Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	

Lucy likes the taste of Mina’s blood, the thrum of her heart as her heart beats and beats as Lucy kisses her neck bloody, fangs sinking into skin, mouth filling with her sweet life.

 

She seems to never get enough, yet always makes herself stop. Not because Mina asks. Not because she's afraid of killing her.

 

No.

 

It's all because if Mina dies, there is no more of her blood for Lucy to indulge herself with as dead blood is not the same, as Mina’s taste is in the vibrancy of her life.

 

And Lucy loves her, most likely, maybe.


End file.
